Valenteines Day Speical
by NinjaM
Summary: This goes after Miyuki's Freedom, It's Valentines day and what does Shizuma do speical?


Disclamier: I do not know Strawberry panic!

February fourteenth Valentines day, a day for lovers, of giving gifts and receiving a day that is suppose to be happy right? Well not for a certain Blue hair woman. She sat behind a desk and the name plate in front of her made her Secretary. Miyuki sighed; she was working for Shizumas father and going to college at the same time. Though what would have been a normally busy Thursday was actually a very slowly boring day so far. Almost everyone had taken the day off to spend with their loved one.

Miyuki had the same idea but thanks to a spur of the moment business meeting Shizuma was in Okinawa. Miyuki had then volunteered to work to try and keep her mind off things. Miyuki sat there bored, there were no appointments, no documents that need to go out, and not even mail that needed to be delivered. Miyuki then herd something on her desk she looked over and seen her Cell phone was going off, she smiled and opened it to see she had a text message and it was from no one other then Shizuma. Miyuki smiled at the message

Miyuki, I miss you and I'm bored… I love you and I hope to see you soon~ Shizuma

Miyuki smiled, she started to feel a bit better, she looked at the clock and smiled she could leave since she was only working half of the day. She clocked out and pulled the black coat on and decided that she would look around before returning to the apartment she and Shizuma owned Miyuki sighed she went into different stores looking and becoming more depressed. On the way home she had decided that she had to have some of the worst luck ever.

Though on her little shopping adventure she did buy Shizuma a Valentines gift it was a simple heart locket with the words Te Amore engraved on it. Miyuki was thinking about how much time she and Shizuma had spent together, and since Graduation the two had been inseparable. Miyuki sighed as she opened the door to the apartment she hated being alone, as she put her coat up she noticed a trail of roses. Miyuki smiled, Shizuma had said she would hire some to make her feel special and she wondered. Who Shizuma had just hired?

Miyuki had hoped it wasn't the stripper that the two met when they went to that bar. Miyuki shivered at the thought of it but she picked up each rose, and as she thought it ended in the bed but an empty one. She went over and picked up the rose which was on the bed it was a dozen roses, she heard the door shut and felt arms embrace her from behind "Happy Valentines day Miyuki" She heard Shizumas soft voice whisper.

Miyuki sunk back in her arms "Shizuma" She said and then look to see her smiling "I thought you were in Okinawa" Miyuki said turning around now to face her standing up straight "I was" Shizuma replied smiling, she brought Miyuki close and kissed her "I couldn't let you be alone on a Valentines day now could I, I've finally been able to make you mine and I don't' want to ever let you go" She said. Miyuki smiled "I bought you something… close your eyes" She said.

Shizuma smiled and nodded and closed her eyes, Miyuki then reached in the bag took the locket and placed it around her neck "Alright open them" Miyuki said. Shizuma looked down at the locket "Te Amor?" She asked "What does it mean?" Miyuki smiled "You may have been a genius in French but you know nothing of Latin… It means I love you" Miyuki said. Shizuma smiled. She gave Miyuki another kiss and smiled "Now I have a present for you so close your eyes" she said.

Miyuki closed her eyes and then Shizuma smiled she had went to Okinawa to pick Miyuki's gift up an engagement ring. Shizuma then got down on knee and looked up at Miyuki "You can open your eyes" she said. Miyuki looked down and seen Shizuma "Miyuki Rokujo will you marry me" Shizuma asked opening the ring box. Miyuki was stunned she looked at Shizuma and then dropped to her own knees and hugged her "Yes… Yes... Yes" Miyuki said hugging her tightly. Shizuma smiled and then placed the ring on her finger "I love you forever and always we'll be together forever" she whispered kissing Miyuki on the neck

A/N: I couldn't resist this... And it seemed to be perfect and since I have nothing to do on Valentines Day I thought I would give my two favorite


End file.
